


《契合舞拍》

by Vicky_Carl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Carl/pseuds/Vicky_Carl
Summary: 本体在LOFTER，请搜索iMso.古月
Relationships: 恋人
Kudos: 28





	《契合舞拍》

**Author's Note:**

> 本体在LOFTER，请搜索iMso.古月

摄殓r《时之舞·契合舞拍》  
两百粉的车车我咕咕好久了，太对不住各位看官们了QAQ，三百粉了两百粉的文才发，可能也就是我了吧  
（可以顺便在评论区下方留言三百粉福利想看什么哦！⊙∀⊙）  
另外新的合集就要上线啦！（都是看官们爱看的哦☞眼神示意☜）你们懂的(*｀▽´*)  
新合集key word：时

《契合舞拍》

傍晚的欧利蒂丝大学分外安静，这个时间段学生们大多数都在食堂吃饭，教学楼里基本都是没有人的，宿舍可能还会窝着一部分，校园草地小蹊上偶有两人漫步闲谈。

暖橙色的夕阳余晖将这一切的影子拉得很长很长，逆光看去，大学中的一切都像是笼上了一层夕阳之光，被虚化了轮廓的景色，倒是有些不真实，但是并不妨碍它的美。

走近艺术楼，隐隐约约地可以听见一阵非常有节奏的音乐，走到楼道里，那乐声便大了起来。  
这个时间，也就是舞蹈系的伊索·卡尔在五楼舞室练习拉丁舞了吧。

当然，正常来讲，晚饭开始的时间艺术楼就应该上锁关门了的，直到第二天八点才会开门并陆续有老师到他们的教室里等待学生的到来。

而五楼的那个舞室，则是拉丁舞教师约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯的专用教室。

美妙而有节奏的恰恰在舞室里播放，这种律动转化成身后人在他体内作乱的节奏。

这是伊索·卡尔最熟悉的节奏，这支恰恰是他曾经练习数千遍的基本舞曲。

“嗯……啊啊，啊唔…………”

舞室的四面墙壁都安装着镜子，方便学生们对着镜子练习以便纠正体形以及动作标准，但现在这却让伊索无比羞耻。

四面都是镜子，无论他朝哪个方向看，都可以清楚看到自己在约瑟夫老师身下承欢淫靡色情的模样。

“呼……伊索，你真棒。”约瑟夫跟随舞曲的节奏挺动腰腹，在重音上尽根捅入身下人嫩红可人的温软小穴中。

九浅一深的方式将快感一阵阵荡漾遍伊索的每一根神经，灭顶的快感让他有些意识不清，扶着平日压腿用的栏杆稳定身体不让自己摔倒在地，但这样的后入也让约瑟夫每一次进入都直达深处，每一轮插入都精准攻击他的敏感区，让他不禁扬高了脖子，在约瑟夫眼中就像是一只美丽的黑天鹅。

额前的碎发被汗水打湿而紧贴额头，平日束着灰发的素色皮筋也早就被约瑟夫扯掉，齐肩的灰发散落在脸庞，随着身后人的运动前后摇摆。

“啊啊……唔，嗯……”

肿大的肉茎一次次破开蜜穴的贝肉闯入深处，与柔软肠道摩擦带来直冲大脑的快感。

肉棒的翻搅带着咕嗞咕嗞的水声，蜜穴不住地痉挛，被抽插得喷出几滴蜜液，打湿两人交合的地方，顺着卡尔有形而白皙嫩滑的双腿向下流去。

真是一派好风景啊！

约瑟夫不禁感叹，这是独属于他的景色，这个社恐男孩不为人所知的一面此刻尽展现在他的眼前。伊索只能在他的身下呻吟喘息，在他猛烈攻势下臣服于他。

穴肉痉挛带来的收缩也让约瑟夫爽的不行，他的分身被恋人用私处紧紧包覆，严丝合缝，双手探到伊索身前，一手揉捏那娇小的红果，另一只手前后撸动伊索秀气干净的性器。

身后承受这里恋人势不可挡的撞击与入侵，身前又有一只温柔到极致的手以不同的方向运动，为他疏解情欲，这种前后的双重刺激一阵阵撩动全身神经，让伊索不禁双目失焦，覆着水雾的灰眸漫起情欲的淫靡浪潮之色。

因为这支熟悉的不能再熟悉的舞曲，伊索完全知道约瑟夫会在何时完全深入，这是一种契合。

进入舞曲舒缓阶段，约瑟夫嘴角带着一抹笑，俯下身亲密地紧贴伊索光滑的后背，从那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨一路向上，落下绵密的吻，像是蜻蜓点水一般轻柔。

这让刚才尝到激烈快感的伊索像是心里被一只猫轻轻抓挠一般瘙痒，不自觉地扭动腰身，想要体内的肉茎更加深入，探寻那片禁地。

不过一向喜欢在情事里搞浪漫的法国人并不着急，而是不急不躁地一路撩拨那神经末梢，最后轻柔含住那光嫩小巧的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻厮磨，温热的呼吸喷洒在伊索颈间，像是泛着涟漪的湖面，荡漾着不一样的欲望。

伊索皮肤白皙细腻，此刻因为激烈的情事，全身呈现出一种诱人的粉白色，像是水灵灵的桃子般让人不禁想要咬上一口。

当然，约瑟夫也的确咬了。等他再次直起腰背时，那原本白皙无暇的后背多了许多深红色的小草莓，掺杂着一些大大小小牙印，那些牙印只是比周围的皮肤颜色稍微深了一点点，并没有咬破或者其他。

毕竟，约瑟夫可不希望因为一场情事弄伤自己的恋人。

不过，这可是他独有的标记，像是宣告主权，伊索·卡尔，是他的人！

在乐曲舒缓部分，约瑟夫以一种能折磨死人慢速在伊索穴里作乱，一点点的进入……一点点的抽离……留下龟头撑着穴口让其不能闭合……再慢慢推入，研磨娇嫩红肿的穴肉，似是安抚。

但是滔天大火早已燃起，这样的微风，又如何能满足？

伊索感觉十分难受，回头看向身后的恋人，殊不知自己那双明亮泛着情欲的灰眸有多大的魅力，望向约瑟夫的眼神里带着一种欲求不满，带着饥渴难耐，这让约瑟夫的喉结上下滑动了一下，然后以唇封堵，掠夺走伊索口中的蜜津，每一丝空气，享受恋人香甜的味道。

缺氧使伊索有些眼前发黑，而身后肉棒随着乐曲越来越快的抽插带来的感觉反倒是更加清晰，他的视野里，只剩下那人璀璨夺目的蓝眸。

不知在舞室做了多久，约瑟夫终于在重重抽插几百下后，将带着他气味的滚烫精液全部喷洒在恋人的肠道深处，按照伊索的愿望将他灌好灌满。

多次高潮射精让伊索的小腹甚至有些鼓胀，像是三个月的孕妇一般。

约瑟夫目光柔和，温热的手掌轻轻抚上神志不清的恋人的小腹。

“如果可以，真想让伊索怀上我的孩子啊。”

不过没有孩子也无所谓，他们，已经是默契无双的情侣了啊。


End file.
